Mirri Maz Duur
Mirri Maz Duur is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire series. She is a Lhazareen godswife and blood maegi, and is said to possess unearthly powers. She was an antagonist in the TV series Game of Thrones towards the end of the first season. She is portrayed by Mia Soteriou in the HBO series. History Mirri Maz Duur was raised to be a godswife, a healer, and trained in the Lhazar temple of the Great Shepherd, her culture's deity that they worshipped. As a child, she was taught by her mother who was also a godswife and traveled to Asshai to the learn the arts of songs and spells and also became a shadowbinder and a practitioner of blood magic. She also studied the birthing songs of the moonsingers of the Jogos Nhai, the herb lore of the Dothraki, and the medicines of Maester Marwyn, currently an archmaester of the Citadel in Westeros. ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' ''A Game of Thrones'' Mirri is in her Lhazareen town when Khal Ogo's Dothraki khalasar arrive invades and raids destroying and burning the Great Shepherd temple in the process. Suddently, Khal Drogo's khalasar arrives to destroy the town as well. A fight between the two khals erupts. Daenerys suspects some of the villagers probably mistook them for deliverance, but once Khal Ogo was defeated Drogo’s khalasar plundered the town just as badly. Drogo wins and personally kills Ogo and his son, Khal Fogo, and 10,000 Dothraki are all enslaved, while most of the rival khalasar flees from the place. The Dothraki captives do not seem to fear slavery, while the villagers stumble about in fear and sorrow. Drogo wants to sell them to the Great Masters of Meereen so they can buy ships. Mirri and the other women are made a slaves and Mirri is raped by three of Khal Drogo's warriors. A Lyseni girl named Eroeh is being gang raped the Dothrakis until the Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen puts an end to it, much to the objection of her warriors and Irri who agree that she should feel honored of being raped. Stopping the rape When the khalasar seizes the Lhazareen women with Mirri and Eroeh in it, Daenerys orders the women to be placed under her protection with no harm coming to them. Drogo is wounded from his fight, with an arrow through his arm and an arakh cut that has taken off one of his nipples. One of Eroeh's rapists, Mago, is enraged and complains to Drogo about Dany's actions. Drogo explains to Dany that rape is part of the Dothraki war (like the ironborn), but when Dany fiercely protests against Qotho and Mago, Drogo claims it's his son inside her and accepts, much to Mago's rage, who believes Drogo is becoming weak. Drogo winces from his wounds and Daenerys asks Mirri about her knowledge and she learns that Mirri owns her abilities to many people, including the sorcerers of Asshai and the westerosi Archmaester Marwyn. Dany has Mirri Maz Duur heal Drogo with lotions and herbs. As the medicine heals it also causes an itchy feeling on Drogo and carelessly (and unwisely) rips his bandage off causing the wound to fester and the Khal falls from his horse, a sign of weakness among the Dothraki. Dany has the khalasar make camp in the Dothraki Sea, on their way to Slaver's Bay. With his life hanging in balance, Daenerys ask Duur to use forbidden blood magic to save him which she does but states that a sacrifice was to be made. Mirri's ritual costs the life of many people: the Red (Drogo's red horse), the bloodriders Qotho, Haggo, and Cohollo, and one of Dany's warriors, Quaro, who dies fighting against the bloodriders, while Jorah kills Qotho and Jhogo, Aggo, and Rakharo kill the other two. Mirri has sacrificed the horse and shortly after, Rhaego was born as a monstrous abomination who failed to survive. While Daenerys remains asleep for days, most of the khalasar claims that Dany is cursed, and leave and divides in the Dothraki Sea. Two men have already declared themselves khals and many join with Khal Jhaqo and Khal Pono. Mago returns to rape Meroeh and after that he kills her out of sheer spite to Daenerys. The ritual results with 7 deaths and manages to heal Drogo, but it simply left the khal in a catatonic vegetative state, while the main sacrifice was Rhaego. Mirri knew the price and she betrayed Daenerys in an act she saw as justified as she saved millions from Drogo and his son Rhaego who would no longer threaten the world as they would no longer burn cities or cause harm. Daenerys builds a funeral pyre and has Duur bind to the set. Mirri tries to ally with Daenerys, as she doesn't have anything against her, but Dany is still shocked and tired of magic and witches. As the flames surround her, the maegi begins to chant and sing until she starts screaming as she is burned alive. A dragon bursts out of the flames as she screams. Even if treacherous, Mirri's actions did indeed saved the lives of many. In the house of the Undying, Daenerys sees a vision of Rhaego, with a Targaryen-Dothraki banner, burning cities to the ground; also, after Drogo's death, Daenerys takes power and frees all the Dothraki and Lhazareen slaves, and all of them join with her. Mirri's death also allowed the 3 dragons to return in the west (in the far east, there are many ancient creatures who are still alive, including dragons). ''A Clash of Kings'' When Daenerys enters the House of the Undying in Qarth, she is told she would be betrayed "once for blood, once for gold and once for love". She believes Mirri was the first betrayal, for blood. She sees in a vision Mirri's death again and Drogon's birth. ''Game of Thrones'' Mirri is in her Lhazareen town when Khal Drogo's Dothraki khalasar invades and raids destroying and burning the Great Shepherd temple in the process. Mirri is made a slave and raped by three of Khal Drogo's warriors until the Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen puts an end to it. When the khalasar seizes the Lhazareen women with Mirri in it, Daenerys orders the women to be placed under her protection with no harm coming to them. Drogo accepts this but angers Mago, one of his warriors, and challenges the Khal in combat. Drogo easily kills him but suffers a wound from his sword. Daenerys has Mirri Maz Duur heal him with lotions and herbs. As the medicine heals it also causes an itchy feeling on Drogo and carelessly (and unwisely) rips his bandage off causing the wound to fester and the Khal falls from his horse, a sign of weakness among the Dothraki. Dany has the khalasar make camp in the Dothraki Sea, on their way to Slaver's Bay. With his life hanging in balance, Daenerys ask Duur to use forbidden blood magic to save him which she does but states that a sacrifice was to be made. Mirri's ritual costs a few lives: the Red (Drogo's red horse) and the bloodrider Qotho, killed by Ser Jorah Mormont. Mirri has sacrificed the horse and shortly after, Rhaego was born as a monstrous abomination who failed to survive. While Daenerys remains asleep for days, most of the khalasar claims that Dany is cursed, and leave and divides in the Dothraki Sea. Two men have already declared themselves khals and many join with Khal Jhaqo and Khal Pono. The ritual results with 3 deaths and manages to heal Drogo, but it simply left the khal in a catatonic vegetative state, while the main sacrifice was Rhaego. Mirri knew the price and she betrayed Daenerys in an act she saw as justified as she saved millions from Drogo and his son Rhaego who would no longer threaten the world as they would no longer burn cities or cause harm. Daenerys builds a funeral pyre and has Duur bind to the set. As the flames surround her, the maegi begins to chant and sing until she starts screaming as she is burned alive. Even if treacherous, Mirri's actions did indeed saved the lives of many. Rhaego was going to grow up into a Dothraki warrior who burns cities to the ground; also, after Drogo's death, Daenerys takes power and frees all the Dothraki and Lhazareen slaves, and all of them join with her. Mirri's death also allowed the 3 dragons to return in the west (in the far east, there are many ancient creatures who are still alive, including dragons). Gallery Mirri maz duur knife.jpg|Mirri Maz Duur handles a knife slicing her hand Mirri maz duur blood.png|Mirri Maz Duur prepares a ritual Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Magic Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Cult Leaders Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Servant of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Nemesis Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Suicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Saboteurs Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer